


Before The Fight

by lyrana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, just some cute stuff because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: As the final push against the Kett looms, Ryder spends time with Jaal to stay calm and relaxed.





	Before The Fight

Within a few hours time, Ryder knew they would have to suit up and ready themselves for the final push, the final fight with the kett and hopefully save their sibling and push them out of the cluster for good. Save sibling and the cluster all at the same time? Should be easy, Ryder thinks to themselves. 

In truth, their heart thumped each time they thought about the battle. So many things could go wrong, so many lives on the line. Everyone from the Initiative who need a new home, and all the Angara who’ve spent decades trying to survive. The pressure was enough to hurt their head. 

The only comfort they had was the man lying next to them in bed. Ryder struggled to sleep, and sent Jaal a message to keep them company. His smell, the feel of his skin, just the familiarity of him made them feel safer, safe enough to sleep even if for just a little while. Wrapping their arms around him, they squeezed him close, not wanting to let go. Jaal, in response, ran his fingers through their hair. 

“Sleep well?” Jaal asked, his rumbling voice. Ryder lifted up their head and planted a kiss on Jaal’s cheek. 

“I’ve had better nights,” they answered.

“I’ve always wondered, is it ever night or day time when in space?” 

Ryder sighed. “Jaal…”

“Heh, sorry,” he apologizes sheepishly, “I’m trying to lighten the mood a bit, as you humans say.”

Ryder reached up and caressed his cheek. “You being here with me is more than enough.” 

Jaal looked at you and smiled. His eyes shone with admiration, as they always did whenever they were alone. 

“You are so strong,” Jaal remarks. “I don’t know how you do it sometimes.”

Ryder gives him a small smile, “In all honesty it’s an act sometimes. If I don’t act brave, who will?” Then they frowned and their voice began to shake, “I’m so nervous, scared even, about fighting the kett. I keep thinking about the worst case scenario and-”

“Enough,” Jaal said. “Do not think like that. I have been with you every step of the way, seen all that you have accomplished and I believe in you. We will save your sibling and everyone from the tyranny of the kett.”

Tears welled up in Ryder’s eyes, then they smiled again. “How can you be so sure? You seem more confident than I am.”

“I just know. And I’m always right.”

“Ha!” Ryder chuckled. “Right.” 

Jaal laughed then pulled him in for a long deep kiss that calmed Ryder’s nerves. His arms curled around Ryder, holding them close with no intention of letting go. Ryder pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled their face in Jaal’s chest.

“I love you,” they whispered. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“I love you too,” replied Jaal, stroking their back. “Now get some more sleep. There is still time before duty calls.”

“Mhm, yes sir,” muttered Ryder as they yawned. They closed their eyes, listening to Jaal’s heartbeat as they drifted back asleep in his arms. 


End file.
